The materia girl.
by The Last Little Kodamas
Summary: Not funny enough to be classed as humor. Yuffie wnats to become the next "materia girl' everyone laughs at her yada yada.There!


**The Materia Girl**

**By Teg**

****

**It was a day like any other, Cloud was polishing his sword, Cid was cursing at something, Barret was helping him, everyone was just chilling. Yuffie however, was dreaming of bigger things. Yes, Yuffie, the ambitious materia stealer that we all know and love and/or hate. She dreamed of becoming... A popstar! And not just any Popstar, but a Materia Girl, the best of the best. But Yuffie could not realize these dreams by hanging out with these..losers. I mean, Cloud _was _polishing his sword, and you would think that was normal, except he was polishing it with the earwax he found on the living room floor. Claims it slices better or something.**

**Anyways, our young wannabe decide to ditch this bunch, yet she didn't know how. Despite it all, she loved these guys and didn't know how she could find it in her heart to leave them for bigger and better things, so she decide to just be honest about it.**

**"Guys," she started, " Guys I have an announcement to make."**

**No one even looked up.**

**"GUYS!!!!!" Yuffie said with such force that they actually did look up, if only to glare at her, or tell her to shut up, Passions is on!**

**"Ahem," she continued, "I have an announcement to make, as of today, I will be leaving you guys to realize my dream of becoming the next materia girl."**

**Blank stares were the only thing that answered her announcement. Then some giggling, then came the laughing, then came the _roaring_, until Yuffie became too pissed to endure it and stormed out of the villa. The laughter followed her out, but at least it was a little fainter now.**

**"I _will_ become the next materia girl," she muttered, "Who cares about those jerks!"**

**And so she set out to make something of herself, or so she thought....**

***********at Wannabe Record Studios***********

**Tiffany didn't know what she was going to do. She needed a hot new act to represent her company or she was going down fast. Her pride and joy, all the work she had put into this, would be gone, not even a smudge in musical history. That is until she heard...the voices. Telling her to bide her time, her new act was coming on a golden boat. She scoffed at the idea, but still she hoped. Those no talents from that Balamb miltary school weren't even worth the effort, they didn't even know how to _play_. She remained undaunted though, still hoping the golden boat. She slumped down at her ratty desk, and her cheap, old intercom system went off.**

**"Boss, there's someone here to see you."**

**"Send em in." She replied sighing.**

**Into her office walked a girl, about 16 or 17 years old, dark hair streaming down her back in tiny braids. She carried a large and rather frightening weapon, but brightened up when she saw Tiffany.**

**"I want to become the next materia girl."**

**Well, at least this chick knew what she wanted. Most people who walked into her office only wanted one thing: Money. Immediately. Not exactly something that happened in this business. Someone who was in it for something else, was special, and she liked that.**

**"Why?" She quizzed.**

**"Well partly I want to prove to that @#$%^ Cloud and his stupid friends that I can do it, and I 've always wanted to, ever since I was a little girl."**

**"Hmmmm.." Tiffany wasn't sure. She had heard both those lines a lot and didn't know whether to believe them. So she asked one simple question.**

**"Sooo.... How didjya get here?"**

**"On a golden boat from across the ocean."**

**What?! This was too good to be true. Could she possibly _not_ be crazy after all, the voices _did_ exist? If so, her luck was about to change, and for the better.**

**"I think I may be able to help you out." she responded coolly. "What's your name girl?"**

**The girl scowled. but politely gave out her name.**

**"Yuffie Kisagari."**

**"Really?! That's _perfect!_ we don't even have to change it."**

**"well I wouldn't have anyways." replied Yuffie.**

**And so it began...**

**********************************************************************************

**Yuffie did become the next Materia Girl, her hit song, "All Creation" **

** a number one hit for 18 weeks a new record. However, her new-found fame did not last very long, for while performing at a charity concert, poor Yuffie was shot by some anonymous Yuffie hater. Tiffany, however, became rich and fat off the money Yuffie made, but made no comment on her death and became a recluse, living in the mountains (hmmm....). As for everyone else, they just chilled at the villa, for the rest of their days.**

****

**Author's note: that wasn't very good, oh well, I share anyways I am a very sharing person. I don't even like Yuffie, why did I write a fic about her? Ach, this is not a time for pondering. Please be a responsible reader and REVIEW DAMMIT! Sorry, crazy with my caps again. Well, bye!**

**- Teg**


End file.
